


Shiro’s mind

by cosmic_mars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, Gay Shiro, M/M, Shiro is Tired, Space Dad Shiro, Yearn, hes so sweet, shiro cares about his team, shiro is sad, shiro is yearning, the space war is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_mars/pseuds/cosmic_mars
Summary: Shiro is thinking about Adam and is sad. He cares about his team too much for his own good too.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Shiro & Adam
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Shiro’s mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ao3 fic,, so it might be a little weird but if you have any suggestions for changing things then just comment ab it and i’ll try to fix it. i also am planning to post more of the stuff that i’ve posted on my tumblr (taers-yues) so be prepared for some kuroken, catradora, etc.

The castle eerie quiet did not help to ease Shiro’s mind. It was the kind of quiet that was overwhelmingly loud even at the dead of night when everything was silent.

Shiro sighed, and flexed his mechanical fingers a few times, hearing the whirr of the metal. He starts moving down his body, flexing his arms, legs, fingers, and toes just to feel some movement in his body. This was a daily ritual when his brain was too loud to sleep and he was restless. 

Once he was done, he settled back down in his bunker-turned-bed. The more he thought about where he was, the sadder he got. This bed was nothing like the apartment he owned with Adam before he went to Kerberos. It was hard and felt more like a hospital bed than anything. His bed back home was soft and comforting, just like atmosphere there in general. 

In the morning when he woke, there would always be a soft purr from their cat, and a shared gentle smile with his fiancee to start the day. There would be warm cups of coffee traded off to him by warm hands that had a sparkling ring bouncing off the left hand.

Now, all there was were alarms ringing throughout the castle to warn them of bad news. There was strange food that was no where near as comforting as an omelet before heading off to work. There was memories that transformed into nightmares as he slept.

God, he would do anything just to see Adams face again. To hear his voice reassuring him that everything would be okay in the worst possible situations. Something about the softness in his voice that would only be used for Takashi made his chest bubble up with warmth. Well, it used to. Now all it does is brings up old regret and yearning to see his lover for one last time before he has to fight this century old war that he had no reason to fight in. 

He mulls over that thought. Of course he wanted to be here, if only to get answers and revenge against his captors. He also thought about the poor planets and their people that were getting killed by the Galra everyday. Of course he wants to help them and be the hero that they all deserve.

But it hurts to be away from home, from the people he loves. Mentally preparing himself to be away from his fiancee for a year was bad enough, but now that he has no idea how long he’s going to be away, it’s even worse.  
  
He also thinks about his teammates. Each of them were so young, with so much life ahead of them. They didn't have terminal illness killing them everyday. They had families and friends and love to give. He is glad that he’s here to help them though. He wouldn’t want them to have do this all by themselves without a guiding hand helping them through. They would have Allura and Coran of course, but they are in pain too. The last thing the remember was a war where their whole planet was destroyed, and then they wake up to realize that it’s still going on? That must have been painful for them to hear. No matter what they say, they are hurting just as much as the rest of us. Allura is so young, to young to have lost a father and a planet in such little time.   
He doesn’t stop to think about how this has effected him or how other people are thinking similar things about him.

He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep to thoughts of Adam. Of his team who he cares for and loves with all of his heart.

He doesn’t know that Adam is doing the same thing across the universe, hoping that Shiro will some home safe to his arms.


End file.
